Bound by Destruction
by BlackAngelBitch
Summary: He lost his sister in the camps. Years, later he finds a fragile young woman in need of help inside an abandoned house. Who was this girl and what is she to Erik? What did Shaw have to do with all of this? **One-Shot**


_Her smile was contagious, a pure remember of their mother's. Her bright blue eyes were the same shade as their mother's. Her chestnut brown hair was the same shade as his father's. However, her stubbornness was definitely just like her brother's. His baby sister was a cherished present in his family. Unexpected and innocent, his baby sister was perfect. Their mother always wanted a daughter, and at the last possibility of having children, the tiny girl was truly a miracle. _

_Her tiny hands grabbed at the sleeves of his shirt, asking to be picked up. Smiling, Erik carefully pulled his tiny sister into his arms. He kissed her cheek and muttered a 'happy birthday' in German. His sister had just reached her 3__rd__ birthday, so far everything was calm._

_Just as he was about to move her to the cake, a loud noise sounded through the small cottage. Frowning, he clutched his sister to his chest, and peered to his mother and father. Their faces showed terror as clear as day. Was is it really happening?_

"_Shh. Aliyah. It is okay, sister." Erik soft voice was unheard over the roaring of gun fire outside the windows. His eyes widen at the noise. They were much closer than he thought. Another shout and men stormed the cottage. A few grabbed his mother and father. One tried to take away his sister, but he held tightly. Of course, the men didn't like that and hit Erik with the barrel of the gun. _

"_Erik." _

"_Erik."_

_He could hear his voice in the distance, but as he welcomed the darkness, he last thoughts were those of the sister he never saw again. _

"_Erik!" _

Erik Lehnsherr woke up with a gasp, squinting through the darkness of the room. For a moment he didn't comprehend where he was. However as he rose from the floor, he saw the figure laying prone on the makeshift bed opposite him. The memories of last night had not fully settled so he was unsure about the figure. He could feel metal around the room. Closing his eyes, he collected his breathe. He hasn't dreamt about his sister for a very long time.

Using his weakened strength, he lifted himself of the floor. He slowly walked over to the figure, noticing the paleness of her skin. Her cheeks were sunken in, there was clamminess to her skin. Her overall figure was too thin.

Tilting his head to the side, he couldn't understand the protectiveness that just evolved from him. Was it to do with the memory of his sister? Heaving a sigh of sadness, he reached a hand to her face, however as he leant over her body he noticed the ink of the inside of her arm. Moving his hand to the arm, his eyes widen at the sequence of numbers. Another survivor?

Her eyes were fluttering beneath her eyelashes. Gently, he placed her small hand into his and squeezed her hand, hoping she would find some comfort.

As he squeezed her hand, a sharp breathe of pain broke the silence. Snapping his head, a familiar pair of bright blue eyes stared into his, these were different than the ones he remembered; these were empty. He snatched his hand back, not wanting to her any further.

"Aliyah?" His voice was quiet. However, the girl could hear him well.

"Erik." Her voice was croaky, but he was able to hear her words. He hugged his arms around her waist, slowly and carefully. The minute he felt her body against his, he pulled back at the lack of muscle in her body.

"What happened?"

"He needed me. He used me as bait. Erik you need to leave. Please before it's too late. Go." Her voice

"No."

"Erik! You don't understand! If you stay here, he will use you as a pawn in his games." 

"No. If I leave, you are coming with me." She sighed in what must be defeat.

-x-

He had everything worked out. According to his sister, they were in an abandoned house in Argentina. Although he couldn't remember arriving here, he tried his best with the knowledge he knew. The plan was that once it was dark, they would escape and travel to the main city. Of course, they would need to be quick, due to the fact that Shaw wants to keep an eye on his sister. After arriving to the main city, they would stay for a day then travel to Florida, where he is told Shaw is currently.

When dusk finally rolled around, Erik used his powers to slam the door to the warehouse open (breaking the locks). Thankfully his sister was starting to feel slightly better, but his first priority was to remove her from this place and get some food into her.

"Now, Ali, you need to keep going until I say stop, is that understood?"

"Yeah."

With that, he swung his sister in his arms and took off in a run. Avoiding obstacles was hard, however no sooner than 25 minutes did they arrive at a motel.

Taking deep breaths, Erik placed his sister away from the public and fished around for the key. Once he located the key, he opened the door, and carried his sister once more into the small room.

After collecting some substance for himself and his sister, Erik allowed his sister to get a shower, have a change of clothes, and a few hours rest. Yet again, he was alone with his thoughts. He couldn't believe that he is reunited with his sister. After so many years, he believed her to be dead. Dead from the horrors of the camps.

He knew one thing that night; he was never allowing Shaw to get a hold on his sister again. If he does? There will be war on him and anyone who gets in Erik's way.

-x-

Four days have passed and Erik along with his sister, was in Florida. Erik was hoping to catch Shaw and kill him. Due to his sister without a mutation, he had ordered her to keep herself in the motel there were currently in.

After locating Shaw's cruiser, he attacked Shaw. Of course after being found in the water, using his powers, he was rescued by another mutant. Charles Xavier. A telepath. He was upset that he lost Shaw again but next time he will get him. He will make him pay for the things he did to his family.

-x-

Charles was sat next to him as they waited to get to shore. Erik hoped that nothing had happened to his sister.

"Where is she?" Erik looked up to find Raven looking at him expectantly. Turning away from her, he glanced at Charles who was also sat wondering of his sister's current position.

"In a motel."

"That helps. I mean what motel?"

"About a mile from here, there is only one motel."

After arriving at the destination, Erik quickly made his way to the room of the motel. Finding it empty, Erik began to search the rest of the rooms. Finding those empty as well, he began to get angry. How could they take her! Metal started to fly. However, before anything could happen, a delighted voice ran through the room.

"Erik!"

Erik turned around slowly to find his sister with bags in each hand. Without any warning, Aliyah launched herself into Erik's arms.

"Your okay."

"I came back for you, Ali. Never forget, I will always come back for you." 


End file.
